


First Interview

by ruhanacocco



Series: “Our story” exclusive interviews with Harry Potter and Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Failing, Banter, Cute, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Interviewer, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hate at First Sight, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Interviews, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Snape oversharing, Snape trying not to talk dirty, Talk Shows, Talk about First Kiss, Talk about first date, cool and collected Snape, dick has a tune, embarrassed harry, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhanacocco/pseuds/ruhanacocco
Summary: Interview with Harry Potter and Severus Snape for It’s “Our story” time. How did love blossom from hate? Fot the exclusive interview with the couple read below.





	First Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> I: Stands for Interviewer
> 
> H: For Harry
> 
> S: For Severus
> 
> Not' betad. Not a native speaker.

First Interview

Interviewer: Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, thank you for granting us this unique opportunity for an interview. As you well know we specialize in interviewing couples and asking them about how they got together, when was the moment they realized they were in love etc. It’s “Our story” time on RADIO LOVE. Many I’m sure will be highly curious, I included, to ask how two people who apparently hated each other …  
H: Not just apparently, we did hate each other.  
Chuckled Harry.  
S: Quite fiercely …  
I: Hated Indeed. Well, how did everything start?  
H: Our Love story or hate? It was hate,.... well hate is a strong word, dislike at first sight for me.  
S: Quite mutual I may add.  
H: My first Year as I was sorted and seated at my table I looked at the high table and BOOM, our gazes met and the rest well, … I’m afraid my first impression was only reaffirmed at my first potion class …  
S: Is that so. If you knew anything about potions maybe things would have been different.  
H: Really Severus, how so? How does humiliating me in front of everyone changes anything?  
Asked an irritated Harry. The memory still fresh in his mind years later. 

S: I was merely trying to pay my respects?

H: By insulting me????? That’s rich, Snape!!

I: Maybe we could continue, with less hostility. 

H: Of course I apologize. It still gets me.

S: Can’t move from the past, Mr. Potter? 

H: Snape you better watch your tongue.

S: Or what Mr. Potter, what would you do with My tongue?  
Said Snape with his bedroom voice. 

A flushed Harry replied.

H: eh, well there are several uses for tongues in potions! 

I: Gentlemen. Please.

Snape smirked and inclined his head while Harry was still a little breathless. The bastard he thought. 

I: Maybe we should skip the Hogwarts years and start from when your feelings changed?

H: Well, as I was saying. My feelings started to change when I realized he was on our side all along. Despite being a Slytherin, he showed immense bravery fighting for the Light. 

S: Because Slytherins can’t be brave …

H: Of course, but you showed me there is so much more to a person that meets the eye. 

S: If you care to look there always is, Harry. 

H: Yes well, I was a teenager fighting a war I was wholly unprepared for. And you never showed any interest in looking beyond,.../frustrated/ interest in “Harry” I was just “James spawn to you.”

I: let me ask Mr. Snape when your feelings started to change. 

S: Harry’s fifth year. We had Remedial potions at that time, because of Harry’s abyssal skills in the art of potion brewing.

H: Snape come on.  
Harry rolled his eyes exasperated. 

S: Quite. I saw another side of Harry. It required me to reexamine my preconceived notions. Unfortunately not too deeply at that time because of an incident. A breach of privacy. 

H: Severus you know I apologized for that!

S: Indeed you did. That and more when I woke up from my coma. Harry was most adamant to apologize… to start anew. And of course what Mr. Potter wants Mr. Potter gets.  
Snort’s Severus sureptously glancing fondly at Harry. 

H: Is that so, Severus I’ll hold you to that.  
Harry Flirted back. 

The interviewer slightly flushed asked hurriedly ---

I: And then ….  
before things got more …. Heated. 

H: I visited him almost every day and imposed my presence on him.  
Harry said still in a flirty mood. Damn the man could so easily infuriate him one moment and elate him the next.

H: I wanted to be by his side every breathing moment … I mean any moment I had to spare. 

Severus watched Harry hungrily as a light blush spread on Harry’s cheek. Harry coughed. 

H: Well, actually one of my best friends, Hermione Granger noticed that I liked to spend a little too much time beside Snape bed. So there wasn’t a moment I realized-- if you don’t well count.---- when I started to think about why I liked to spend so much time with him. More a culmination of moments- angry, distrustful, lovely, hurt, peaceful, exasperated, tender, emotional, moments that made me realize … well, that I wanted to be a part of his life. 

I: What about you Mr. Snape. 

S: Ditto.

H: Really, Snape is that all you’re going to say!? Usually, you cannot shut up –  
The interviewer coughed …

H: I mean cannot refrain from sharing your precious opinion so please enlighten us. Or are you afraid of sharing your emotions? 

Said Harry with a blazing challenge. He won’t be the only one sharing HIS feelings --- 

S: As you well know, Mr. Potter I am a private man. I do not share private information easily. 

H: I know Severus, just try please, we agreed you’d try. 

S: I --- As Mr. Potter said it was a culmination of moments- MR. Pott—Harry was a most persistent visitor and the most frequent. Every waking moment he was by my side. Naturally, it led to my thoughts circling around Harry. His perseverance won me over – let us say. 

I: So you realized you loved him …

S: Not quite. Won me over as a friend at that time, with an inkling for something more. Only with the end of my trial, when Harry never left my side, his continuous and unyielding support despite my past and my less than cordial temper, allowed me to realize, he won’t leave my side, not for any mistakes on my part. He wouldn’t leave no matter how many hurtful words I threw at him, but he also wouldn’t let me push him around, as he says …

Harry Grinned,  
H: Blaimy, naturally I would not just roll over and take it!

S: It does, however, present a most delightful image –

H:Severus!!!

Harry blushed, for a man who didn’t want to share, he was oversharing ….

I: Let us talk about first dates, first kisses …

H: Oh I kept asking him to dinner, and my friend Hermione pointed out 

S: as usual….  
Harry glared at Snape and continued …

H: that I maybe liked him? So then one evening after dinner returning home, feeling nervous, feeling like it was my very first kiss all over again, no even more nervous or ….more like terrified, I just did it.

I: Kissed him?

H: Yes.

S: and Mr. Snape what was your reaction.

S: I knew something was amiss naturally, he isn’t the most subtle man. 

H: Really Severus? 

S. As I was saying, do refrain from interrupting, Harry. 

H: Or what SNAPE

S: I will find ways to use your tongue you can only dream about, Harry

Snape purred. His voice just the right tone to let Harry’s groin come suddenly awake, most interested in the proceedings. The voice promising THE start of play time, his groin most beloved and eager waking tune. IT WAS HIS TIME TO SHINE!!! The Voice sounded to Harry’s groin, like the chanting of the angels of lust... waking the dead asleep with their:

UP! UP! ITS PLAY TIME! COME OUT AND PLAY; SLEEPING IS OVER!!!IT’SSSSSSSSSSSSS PLAY TIME!!! TIME TO SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Harry flushed, mortified he crossed his legs and promptly shut up.

S: As I was saying, I noticed Harry’s odd behavior. I was observing him closely- he was determined to avoid my gaze. Just as we were leaving I saw a flash in his eyes right before he kissed me. Naturally, I didn’t move at the last second and graciously allowed the kiss.

H: PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! You were so shocked you pissed in your pants!!!

S: I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter???? Care to rephrase that.  
Snape growled glacially at Harry. 

H: You loved it!

The interviewer hastily interrupted:  
I: Let’s move on …. What about the most romantic moment/s of your relationship. The “I love you“ moments ….

H: Well for me was when Severus allowed— for the first time he held my hand in public, and we strolled through the town holding hands and at the end, he kissed my hand and told me “I apologize for letting you wait so long,… as always you were right, holding hands is a most satisfying—

S: Ahem--- Always right???? You must be misremembering, I wouldn’t–

H: FINE!!!! You said I was right FOR ONCE!!!! Satisfied?

S: Indeed. For the sake of accuracy, we must be most careful.  
Harry snorted. YEAH right! And rolled his eyes. 

H: We wouldn’t dream of accidentally misinform the public… BUT FOR SNAPE the most romantic moments are of course brewing potions together ….

S: In that you are right. 

Snape mock-grinned at Harry while simultaneously his eyes shone with urestrained love for HIS Harry. Displaying his usually most irritating quality. 

‘MERLIN, I love him,’ thought Harry. Embarrassed that Severus found a way to be THE most infuriating and lovely BEING at the same time. And WHY HARRY LIKED IT; ‘Damnation!’

I: What about loveable traits or flaws—

H: HIS NOSE! It always in the way while kissing, so disruptive  
“chuckle,”  
H: but it’s also lovely when we nose kiss—

S: Mr. Potter, do try to refrain from—

H: What Severus? You don’t like it anymore? Should we stop?

Harry mischievously fake-pouted, completely aware of how much his Severus adores nose kissing. He could see Severus sigh with his shoulders, at least he didn’t reveal Severus preference for cuddling. He pointedly stared at Severus, fully aware that Severus knew he COULD revel so much more and he was acutely hoping to needle Severus to give him any excuse to reveal more … but Severus sensing his lover mood said instead:

S: Harry has THE most annoying habit of muttering nonsense under his breath while working. It is an ode- prequiem to madness. Neadless to say, I invented a charm that transforms his gibberish in THE most unobtrusive, and If I may say so divine background sound. 

I: I’d love to have that charm--

S: Yes you would.  
Snape smirked with confidence. 

H: But he keeps it for himself at least I never had the pleasure to hear him cast it.

Harry ads with his own suspicious, about this so called "wonder charm."

S: You could always invent your own, Harry. 

H: Can you at least give one example that doesn’t compliment you!!!! But I don’t know ---me????

S: You should pay attention, Mr. Potter. The question wasn’t about complimenting each other…

H: YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

I: Snape suggestion has some merit, why don’t you give each other a compliment.

S: It would inflate his ego…

H: My EGO!!!! What the---

The interviever could only wish for a swift end. If only she could get some sort of scoop, before that...

I: Let’s move on, how did your respective families/friends react to the news of you two dating. 

H: Hmmm, Hermione figured it out on her own, Ron was in denial for some time, actually by the time I told anyone most already knew…

S: Like I mentioned he isn’t the most subtle man

H: Yeah well, you still want to marry me

I: GASP

S: Potter!!!

I: That means that congratulations are in order? AN unexpected exclusive for our listeners. Congratulations. Have you set the date yet?

The interviewer's eyes lit with joy! Screamed internally---- ‘FINALLY the ratings will go up and I’ll be known for, the interviewer, that got a juicy exclusive from the two most reclusive celebrities in Britain!’ she thought.. 

H: Ahem,, well kinda still talking about it.

I: who proposed WHEN, Where, how was it????

H: Well, I did. Really I am the man of action.

S: Reckless more like it.

H: Snape is obviously the overthinking type, I’ll be still single or I don’t know marrying Ginny or something if it wasn’t for me. Actually, I get up, take a risk and gain something!

S: Still without my consent, we wouldn’t be here today.

H: Can you stop making everything about you!  
Shouted Harry exasperatedly. 

S: That’s your specialty. 

H: Please-- you are so modest…

S: Thank you- 

H: Snape!!!!

I: Gentlemen! The proposal????

The interviewer felt overwhelmingly tired ‘I’m not paid enough for this!’ she thought. Even with the scoop. 

H: Well I asked he said Yes that’s about it. 

Groan, ‘how romantic,’ she refrained from rolling her eyes,. Barely- she is a pro after all….

I: Yes well I’m sure the listeners would like to hear more if possible. 

H: Well Snape it’s your time to shine-

Said Harry crossing his hands waiting expectantly, HE WAS boiling----- just a little more and he would boil over, and than, than-------

Snape looked at his lover after three years he knew THE signs well, as much as he loved railing Harry up, it wasn’t his most mature trait, nevertheless, it was the most satisfying one. Still, he wasn’t prepared to let Harry explode in the middle of the talk show…he wanted the interview to be prerecorded, so he could have listened to it before it went live,…but of course with Harry-any plans seem pre-destinated to fail apart and now that they are live he must try to contain himself and Harry---

S: My apologizes to the listeners...

At Harry's hurt look, he quickly added in his most sugary and mesmerizing voice/ THE voice that could let Harry forget all his sins...

S: AND most of all, to my Harry. Sometimes the line between banter and an argument could be precariously thin. 

He looked at Harry showing his love for the man, enough to see Harry melt. He smirked internally on the surface he plastered his most endearing SMALL SMILE, that ONE; THe ONE Harry loved because it was THE smile, of his BELOVED. Pleased that he turned the tide in his favor. He added:

S: My Harry honored me by asking for my hand in marriage only two weeks ago. We were sitting on our porch, drinking tea, the stars were especially bright that night, but not nearly as bright as Harry's eyes while stargazing. He seemed to be completely lost in thought and moved by the experience I let myself really look at him and feeling so grateful to be alive, be here with him….that I momentarily forgot myself,…. for a mere moment. His gaze turned to mine, he must have seen something in my eyes because, he suddenly blurted, Marry me?

S: Without thought, my first instinctive reaction was to say -  
YES and I did. We were both surprised because neither one of us planned it. It was the most exquisite gift I ever received. A gift of a lifetime together. Unexpected---But most welcome-. 

H: Oh Severus. 

The idiot jumped on my lap and kissed me enthusiastically before I forgone all thought, one last intrusive thought escaped my mind’s confines, ‘I’m glad it’s a blasted radio talk show, and we’re not seen by the public.’

I: Thank you, Harry and Severus, for this exclusive, I hope we’ll see you again. Good night listeners, till next time.

Over-Enthusiastic snogging could be heard in the background. 

'OH my who will be brave enough to separate them,' thought the interviewer while discreetly living the studio. 

She will be so famous! All of Britain will know her name!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) Have a great Year!


End file.
